It's been a while
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: Sequel to 'The End and New beginning'  Re-Written version    with the birth of thier child, and the release of thier greatest enimes on thier hands, what can Kish and Ichigo do?


**All right, I am finally rewriting this story. I have actually disliked the original from pretty much the beginning, so I am doing the most sensible thing for once and redoing it, sorry if any of you liked the original better, I mean, I still have them on my comp but if you wanna see them you have to ask. Anyway, some of the things (if you are reading this from previously checking it out) are the same. **

**Well enough chatting time for work; the story is placed ten years after the first. (The end and new beginning)**

**Here are some explanatory things **

**Ages **

Ichigo: 23

Lettuce: 25

Mint: 23

Pudding: 21

Zakuro: 28

Ryou: 25

Keiichiro: 33

Pai: 29

Kish: 24

Tart: 21

**Relationships over the past ten years**

Kish and Ichigo have been together ever since the battle in the ancient mountain. They got married seven years later and have been married for 3 years. Ichigo is expecting a child.

Lettuce married Ryou at age twenty and bore a child a year later.

But Ryou had become abusive and an alcoholic Lettuce couldn't put up with it and realized that she didn't love him as she thought she had.

Therefore, she took her child and some of her most valuables and left him, later doing a legal divorce.

Mint remained a single and worked hard on her career in ballet becoming famous in America. She then moved to New York.

Pudding and Tart were good friends until they were fifteen. Then Tart finally asked her out. They dated until they were twenty then they married.

Zakuro was dating Pai when she was twenty-four, they were going to be engaged, but something happened between them, and they broke up. Pai then went with Lettuce, and Zakuro left for Toronto.

After Lettuce left him, Ryou was even more of a wreck. He spent more and more time as Alto until once he spent over ten minutes in the form and couldn't transform back; he hasn't been seen since.

Keiichiro occasionally goes out with the butterfly chick, but he mainly runs Café Mew Mew along with Ichigo, Pudding, Kish, and Tart.

Pai and Lettuce married at twenty-five and twenty-two, they got married and had a son.

**Other information **

Kish took great care of Ichigo but they often had arguments, though they deeply loved each other and never let anything come in between them; even Kish's teasing.

Kish was very careful to make sure that none of their enemies could or would come back (Kizashi, Deep-blue aka Masaya)

Tart and Pudding went into the performing business part-time. They still worked at café mew mew on weekdays and performed on Saturdays.

**Ichigo's POV**

I awoke to the blaring of our alarm, and quickly shut it off. Kish was close to my side, and nearly pushing me off the bed.

"Kish" I groaned, in my post sleep grog. Then gave him a shove, he woke instantly and realized that he had almost made me fall.

"Sorry!" he almost yelled, leaping back as if electrocuted

"That's ok." I replied back, while putting my hands over my sensitive ears. I often woke up with him right close to me like this.

"Hey what time is it?" Kish asked from the direction of the closet, most likely changing.

"Nine o'clock" I told him.

Ever since we had discovered my pregnancy, I was commanded by Kish to stay home and not to work. I found it rather boring not doing any work for so long.

Kish took my shift at the café for me, and became a marvelous housekeeper.

The only thing I could still do without his nagging at me to rest was making meals. It turns out his cooking is even worse than my own had been.

Nowadays there are few who can match my skills in the kitchen.

I quickly fried an egg and along with ketchup and mayonnaise, put it between two pieces of toasted and buttered English muffins.

Voila, a homemade Egg McMuffin that was both cheaper and tastier than the ones at the restaurant.

"Breakfast is ready!" I called

"Thanks sweet" Kish said giving me a kiss, and then quickly inhaled his food and teleported to the Café.

I shook my head and smiled, he was still as energetic as he had always been. Then again, I supposed I was still pretty feisty too.

I didn't have much to do, so I went on the computer.

The first thing I did was check my email, in my inbox were several messages, the first and latest one was from Mint.  
She told me about her recent show. Apparently, she had a show in Toronto and had run into Zakuro, who had been sitting at a children's park watching a family playing around together. Her eyes seemed to be fixed on the younger of the two redheads, and she had been _smiling._

Mint hadn't believed what she had seen, but she had been happy to see her old companion again, and she was now staying at her house for a few days.

I quickly typed a reply to her, telling her maybe Zakuro was thinking of starting her own family.

The other messages were mainly junk mail from different game websites that I had joined.

But there was one that was addressed from someone that I didn't know. I wasn't sure if I should read it or not. But I figured, it couldn't hurt, so I clicked on it and read it

"Bring the crystal to the park and leave it in the fountain. Or your companions in café mew mew will pay instead."

I suddenly felt cold, who would threaten me like this? There was no way I would let anyone touch my friends, or my husband. How could I be sure that the threat was valid though?

I picked up the phone and dialed Kish's cell phone number. It rang once and went directly to voicemail, a sign that it was turned off, dead, or worse. Maybe it was just dead.

I tried the café's number; it rang, once, twice, three times, four times, five times, six times, it kept going. There was no way Keiichiro would let it go for so long.

"Okay, maybe he's busy, I'll just try Pudding" this time it rang twice before being picked up, or so I thought as it went into dial tone. Only Tart was left to call, the only thing was, I usually just called Pudding and the both of them would be there, so I didn't know his number well, I dialed what I thought it was.

The automated voice told me it was an invalid number. I searched around for our phone book, but I didn't search long before I had to sit down from the strain.

Being pregnant was a pain, not only did I have to pretty much waddle everywhere, get stared at, did I mention the morning sickness?

As I was sitting down, I noticed the tip of a white book, ah the phone book. I picked it up and flipped through the pages until I found it, then I called. This time nothing happened, I didn't get rebuked by the automatic phone lady, but there was no dial tone or rings at all. Complete silence. It scared me and I quickly hung up.

"Alright, just leave my pendant in the park… simple okay, it'll be just fine." I slowly got to my feet, and changed from my lose nightgown into a gray lose fitting sweater shirt, and a long, also lose, white skirt, then I threw on a jacket and left.

The walk to the park was easier than I expected it to be, and even though the circumstances were dire, I couldn't help but enjoy it, I hadn't been out of the house for so long…

Soon the sidewalk went past the part of the park that was near the road, the most public part of it, the paved area with the fountain; also the place where I had met Pudding long ago.

When I got to the fountain's edge I slowly and carefully took off the pendant I had worn for the last ten years without fail, and without taking it off. I felt naked, as I placed it in the water. All that was left was the journey home.

As I headed off I felt the baby kick, and I smiled soon our little family would have one more.

**Kish's POV**

As closing time neared in the café I worried about Ichigo. Earlier a storm had brewed and had been so bad that it had cut off the power, and when Tart had tried to go outside to fix it. It had blown him against the café wall and knocked him unconscious.

Pudding had been about to answer her phone, but when she saw what happened to Tart she became apprehensive and had rushed to him immediately, dropping her cell to the ground breaking it.

My phone had accidentally been left off from charging, when I turned it on the battery was close to death, my phone tended to die quicker if I left it off, and I had noticed a missed message from Ichigo. She hadn't left a voicemail.

So it couldn't have been the baby's birth, she would have at least told me if it had been, but for her to call must have been important, but my phone died as I was dialing.

I then tried to call with Tart's cell, but it had broken when he hit the wall. And when I called home later, when the power had returned, she hadn't picked up.

Keiichiro noticed my worry,

"Look Kish, don't worry, Ichigo will be fine, she's strong and she is still a mew. If anything she was probably taking a nap when you called, or maybe she went out." He told me

"No she wouldn't have left. I told her to stay at home, you know for her safety, I know she is strong, and I know she is a mew, normally I'd be fine with it, but with the baby and all, I'm just really protective I guess" I explained

"I know Kish, but sometimes you got to let her do whatever, or she might just snap from it all and then she really will get hurt." He said softly

"I suppose, yeah I guess you would probably know best, but I still don't really want to take the chance" I admitted

"Nobody does Kish" he told me.

I sighed "I'm going to go home now, is that okay?"

"Yeah, go enjoy your time with your family" Keiichiro said

"Thanks" I told him.

I teleported back to our house, but I didn't see Ichigo anywhere, I called her name

"Ichigo!" she didn't answer, I called again only louder, but she still didn't call to me.

I heard the monotone sound of the phone, I went over to the computer, there lying on top of a book on the desk was the phone, still left on. The book it was left on was the address book; it was opened to Tart's number. The computer was left on too, I read the message quickly.

Then I reread it. That couldn't be right, it was sent early this morning at ten, about the time of the power outage at the café area, and Ichigo still wasn't home if she had gone. It was now five.

I ran out the door, locking it as I went. I flew as fast as I could all along the way to the park.

"Ichigo!" I called

"Kish?" She replied, I found her sitting on a bench with a cup of coffee in her hands. I collapsed at her feet

"Thank God your safe" I said

**Ichigo's POV**

"Thank god _I'm _safe? I'm praising because you're safe" I told him

"Ichigo I read the email, and checked the time it was sent, there was a really bad storm today and around that time, we lost power at the café, Pudding and Tart's cells broke, and mine was dead, I couldn't get a hold of you. I was so worried!" he exclaimed

"I'm so glad you're safe though" I said

"Ichigo, you didn't leave your necklace there did you?" he asked suddenly

"Uh, yes I did, I thought that you might have been in danger, I didn't want to take any risks, and you guys didn't pick up any of your phones, and I wouldn't have been able to get to the café in time, its hard enough being pregnant, with out having to pretty much waddle wherever you go!" I yelled angrily

"Ichigo, what if it was May's doing?" Kish snapped back

"May?" I thought for a second, and the name matched with the face in my memory

"Well, there is nothing that I can do about it now!" I told him half desperately

"Ichigo! Stop acting like you don't care, what if she tries to kill you? What if she tries to kill the baby! Ichigo, you gotta care!" He shouted at me

"I do too care dammit!" I screamed back at him. That's when I felt it.

"Ichigo, I'm just worried for you, I thought that you were dead! But you're alive so-" I cut off his apology with a raised hand, I closed my eyes, and it came again, I winced, this time the pain was stronger. God, this was it? Wasn't it?

**Kish's POV**

When she held up her hand I immediately shut up, merely because she was gasping and there was a pained look on her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked her

"DO I LOOK OKAY!" she shriek, a pained look in her eyes

"What-"

"IT'S THE BABY DAMNIT!" she cursed, I carefully picked her up bridal style, by this time she was wailing loudly.

Barely able to process everything that was happening I teleported her to the E.R

**Ichigo's POV**

I silently praised that my husband had taken me to the hospital and not some random place in his sudden realization of everything.

When the nurses and doctors looked at us I couldn't take it anymore, did they know how much pain I was in?

"I'M HAVING A BABY HERE!" I screamed at them, quickly they swallowed their shock at having a birthing mother come teleporting in and they helped me to a room, a doctor came in.

"Alright…"

"Ichigo Isamu" Kish supplied

"Mrs. Isamu it's going to be okay, I'm doctor Crowe, and I'll be helping you give birth. First of all, take a deep breath."

He tells me to take a deep breath. I would have laughed at him if I weren't in so much pain, god it felt like my insides were being torn, but I tried to take a steady and big deep breath.

It half worked.

Ignoring the doctor's words and even Kish's words I tried to do what I had seen on t.v… how the hell do I push!

I took another deep breath and focused on just trying to do what felt natural.

**Kish's POV**

I had never seen so much blood come out of her until today… hell I didn't even know she had that much blood.

She was also screaming her head off.

I took her hand in attempt to comfort her, and almost regretted it as she gave me a death grip that crushed my fingers.

"IT HURTS!" She shouted.

How long did it take a woman to give birth to a baby? Because I didn't want to see her go through much more pain.

Two and a half hours later, I held our newborn child.

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, with raspberry red-pink hair almost like Ichigo's, and my gold eyes.

"Let… me… see." Ichigo asked weakly, I brought her to my wife's face.

"Beautiful." She murmured.

"Yeah." I agreed, Ichigo was worn out, it was easy to see as she slipped in and out of consciousness.

"Sleep, we'll worry about the rest later." I told her

**I hope the re-write turns out alright… man this chapter was looonnnnggg…**


End file.
